The Year In Between
by Lanthanon
Summary: It was the year after defeating Sephiroth and a year before the story of Advent Children, Yuffie and Red XIII catch up for old times sake, and ponder their past and their future.


"You know, we really should have this place have lots of potted plants," seventeen year old Yuffie Kisaragi suggested as she sat comfortably in the chair in Bugenhagen's house still standing tall on top of the rock mountain of Cosmo Canyon. "I finally figured out why I'm so uncomfortable with the place the first time I visit."

Nanaki swished his tail, smiling in his own way. He had been taking his grandfather's advice to heart, and went traveling to places ever since the meteor incident, to learn more, and see more, to take it all into his head for a clear look in what the Planet really is. So it was really a fortunate coincidence that he met Yuffie when he finally decided to return to the Canyon to rest.

The Canyon had not changed at all from the last time he visit. In a way, Nanaki was glad for being so constant, he never felt he was away for so long because of it. He does make sure to help the elders regarding their records, and of course, maintaining Bugenhagen's house.

Yuffie seemed to have her way to visit him every month, and when she missed him she decided to leave behind the ones she suggested: little bonsais in pots, given to every elder to take care of. The people in the village accepted them in delight, thinking that it was an honor to have a chance to take care of a living thing from the Lifestream. The inn was literally full of the bonsais, which added a more pleasant feeling for the visitors who stayed for the night.

The two of them met a year ago as members of AVALANCHE… of course Nanaki first came along as Hojo's escaped specimen, while Yuffie plotted to steal everyone's materia when Cloud took a wrong turn during their trek in the forest. In a way, the two of them consider themselves peers… probably because they were the youngest of the group. Nanaki certainly wasn't the typical teenager: as he is about to hit 50 in human reckoning, not bipedal nor the immaturity marking him one. But they spoke a lot to each other during their travels; namely their own homelands, their parents, teasing and being teased and so on. So it seemed natural for the ninja to visit him at least, out of all the others.

"I'm afraid I can't afford to take care of plants right now." Nanaki replied kindly.

"Yeah, I figured that out last time I visit." Yuffie said, she half-turned, looking into her knapsack, "So I decided to have this done instead." She produced a rather thick scroll. In which she promptly stood up and placed it on the wall near to the door leading to Begenhagen's holographic room depicting the universe.

And then Nanaki saw a very nice calligraphy written in Wutainese decorating the wall.

"It took me months to make it look nice. It's hard to write 'Cosmo Canyon' without making it mean something else." Yuffie was saying.

Yes, she had told him regarding Wutai's difficult written language. The strokes of the word were done aesthetically and in an elegant hand. It's quite a surprise that Yuffie took such a quiet and patient hobby, considering her rather loud character.

"Thank you. I'm sure grandfather will like it very much," Nanaki said, and he meant it. He was touched by this kindness. "I'm so terrible; I never brought you a gift."

Yuffie blinked. "Well make sure you bring one if you pass by Wutai." She suggested.

"I will."

"Oh, and Reeve called to leave these to you." Yuffie said, dropping a large sack on the table.

"I'm surprised you carried all those things on your own."

"Well, you do know I'm full of them." They both knew what was inside: materia Yuffie claimed from AVALANCHE after defeating Sephiroth. But since ShinRa was decimated by Weapon's attack, it was no longer necessary to even think of waging a war against them and reclaim Wutai's honor. Yuffie had her share of deaths; she had decided long ago she didn't want more.

It was rather a bold move to return the materia's knowledge to the Lifestream, in an attempt to reclaim the spirit energy that was lost when ShinRa used so carelessly as Mako. Reeve had collaborated with scientists to find a way to return the materia in its liquid state, but for now it was decided that Cosmo Canyon would be an ideal place to store them. Still she had already stated her claim she will not surrender her Leviathan materia, as it is more of her country's treasure than her own. And Reeve respected that decision.

Cid and Barret had traveled together to find an alternate energy source for Mako, and shutting down every reactor permanently along the way. And even though Correl has returned to its mining roots and helped somewhat, it still wouldn't be enough to give people convenient lives. Yuffie never understood that part, and Nanaki's people receive their energy through solar and wind power so he never understood that either.

Tifa had her 7th Heaven Bar up and running, but Yuffie found no time to visit the young woman anytime soon, because it was too far away, and her own responsibilities kept her. Besides, she could never seem to like the Easterner's booze, preferring her own sake and teas in Wutai instead.

No word from Vincent and Cloud though, and Yuffie was beginning to think they must have eloped or something. But Tifa told them through letter that Cloud was starting his own courier service from where they were. Vincent they understand the lack of communication, given his come and go attitude. But knowing him, he'd probably doing something constructive.

And Aerith… the two of them always remembered Aerith. It somehow reinforced more after Holy rescued them from Meteor. Yuffie always cried every time she remembered the flower girl and how her life was cruelly stolen from her, and Nanaki has seen to it in his travels to have each day of him howling to the direction of the Forgotten City, as if telling her that he was here, and he was doing fine.

"So how is everything?" Nanaki asked her, eager to be updated to what's happening now to his friend.

"Well, I'm glad to say Turtle Paradise is torn down… I really hate that place… and have it established as a sushi restaurant instead." Yuffie said, "I had Godo's place renovated so it wouldn't look like an inn and more of a Da-Chao temple, I'm still not planning to live there anytime soon though." She shrugged, despite what happened in the pagoda last year; she could never establish a harmonious relationship with her father. They had drifted far apart too long, they had been too similar that even tested their own patience… so they both thought it was best they live in separate houses, until she assumes leadership when the time comes. "And dojos! You could have seen them! The schools dad shut down after the war is up and running again. It's so cool watching a kendo sparring!"

"Amazing you accomplished that in a year."

"Not just me… there are people who wanted that as well."

"Hmmm…" Nanaki tilted his head, sitting upright and doing a rather impressive gesture of crossing its forearms like a human would cross his arms over his chest. "You've grown up."

He meant it as a compliment, but Yuffie looked at him in puzzlement. "Is that so? I aged of course, but I don't feel any different from sixteen. Kind of a bummer, really…"

She never told him, of course, but she seemed to be disappointed how she still maintained her childlike build, how she didn't seem to fill up on places a normal woman should have. She felt rather plain (in which given the chance Nanaki would protest that she wasn't) but too proud not make any mention on it.

Yuffie continued, decided to talk on more somber thoughts "Reeve told me what's happening to Midgar now. Any luck so far?"

Nanaki shook his head. "No records from the Ancients telling anything about the sickness. No clues I can pick up from any indication what's causing it." He felt frustrated that he was not being of any help.

"That sucks."

"Yes. Yes it is."

But both felt a guilty relief that their people doesn't seem to show any symptoms of the disease. The worst of the attack seemed to focus in Midgar, as if the Planet was angry at them for harming it through greed and ignorance.

"Dad led the prayers of Da-Chao for the people suffering from that sickness," Yuffie said, "And I trust my gods completely… but it seems the Planet is trying to tell something."

"It's a shame Aerith isn't here to tell us what that is, though."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Aerith did keep telling me she couldn't understand what it's trying to tell her most of the time."

"Maybe," Nanaki conceded. "But the best we could do for now is hope for the best."

"Hope…" Yuffie said; her thoughts went to all their friends, all who went their separate ways, wondering if they still remember the battle a year ago, if the hopes in the past somehow survive in the present… or any of it left for the future.

But Yuffie plans to live her short life in the Planet as much as she could. Yes: she had plans to run her country and get married and have children who may misunderstand her in the future (in which she promised herself she won't let that happen, or kick their butts, whichever comes first), but she was looking forward for that experience. Nanaki has yet to find his life's mate; if there were any left in his kind. But he had many many years to do that, and Yuffie was adding her hopes that he will someday.

"Hey, Red." She said. "You'll still be around a hundred years from now, right?"

Nanaki looked wary. It had occurred to him as well… he'll still be around… but everyone would… he decided not to think about that yet, as they were still here with him. "Yes, of course."

"Think you can find the time to tell my grandchildren about the things that happened to us? About Sephiroth and stuff?"

Nanaki nodded. "Yes. I'll make sure I'll tell them." He assured her.

A small laugh. "Good. Tell them I'm such a crazy teenager too, no matter what everyone else says about me."

"I think all of us were a little crazy back then too."

"Yeah... we were." Yuffie smiled. She will be eighteen next year, and nineteen after that, and she'd finally hit twenty soon… around the same age as Tifa back then. She had always assumed that Cloud and the rest of the grownups were in control because of their age. She was about to test that theory…

And that was that, the two friends began to drink their tea.


End file.
